A Chosen Path( Fated Stars AU)
by Spirit of Writing
Summary: Akira was exploring the forest when she discovered... an opportunity. An opportunity that would help her fulfill a dream. But there was a catch, one that would threaten her peaceful lifestyle with her so-called family. Now she must make a choice, while still having to deal with with a ragtag team of people like her. (In editing process. OCs - Cameos - Post-CoM)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The following story plot, OCs, and head canons belong to Spirit of Writing. Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and other type of media belong to their rightful owner(s).**

 **Please support this story by reviewing, giving good critique, following & faving.**

 **Thanks to CatloverX33, RequiemofKingdomHearts, & CurryFury for their support!**

 **Prologue**

At night, the neighborhood streets were barren, with its residents sleeping peacefully, silently waiting until the morning sun arrived to bring them a brand new day. Only the hooting of the owls, the crickets playing their songs, and the night winds rustling the fallen leaves broke the silence. While everybody were safe inside their own homes, there were some who were still outside in the middle of the night.

Behind a two-floored yellow house with a grey roof, there was a young man accompanied by a little girl, both sitting next to each other on the same bench in the back porch, the only source of light being a lamp hanging on the ceiling. Both of them were gazing at the starry night sky, with a few thin silver clouds floating in the atmosphere.

"That constellation is Hydra... and that one over there is Libra." The young man traced the stars together with his hand to make constellations more visible for the child.

"Which one is the wolf, big brother?" she asked him, looking for a pattern of stars that took the shape of a wolf. "I don't see it anywhere."

"You mean Lupus?" The older brother then pointed to a different direction, and traced the shape for his little sister. "It's right up there next to Centaurs."

The small girl looked up, narrowing her eyes... to see the stars did connect into a wolf-like shape. And by using her imagination, she pictured a starlit wolf among the sky.

"I see it!" she happily nodded.

"Good job, Akira!" The older brother proceeded to ruffle her ponytail-tied, messy bright brown hair, making it messier than before.

"Hey-stop it, Terra!" Akira wasn't pleased by his actions, ruining her choppy hairstyle.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, sis," the young man, Terra, said. "It's just my way to show you how much I am proud of you." he remarked, and watched as his baby sister's expression grew happier.

Both brother and sister continued gazing at the stars together, not worrying about the cold wind gusts since they were wearing proper clothes for that chilly night. Terra was wearing a dull orange hooded jacket, a black T-shirt underneath, tanned jeans and brown boots; while his baby sister was dressed in a purple hooded coat with a frilly skirt, gray short, white knee-high socks, and a pair of Mary-Jane shoes.

After a long time being out at night, the dark brown-haired brother soon noticed his baby sister was struggling to keep her eyelids open, and was snuggling against his sides. Terra brought her closer with his right arm, so she had something to rest on.

"Are you ready for bed, sis?" he asked. Akira shook her head "no". Suddenly, she let out a small yawn, visibly having more and more trouble to keep her dark blue stars shining. "I think it's time we head inside now." After saying those words out loud, Terra heard a high-pitched gasp and saw his sister shimming away from him. "Huh? Sis, what are you-" He stopped when he saw his sister's sad expression, looking like she was about to break into tears.

Terra's heart tightened.

"Terra," Akira's tiny voice drew his attention. "Why do you have to leave?" When she lifted her head, Akira's lips were quivering and her eyes were swollen with tears, ready to burst.

He remained silent for a while, thinking of the right words to say to his baby sister. How could he explain it without further hurting her feelings even more? She was just a child, a child who didn't even understand what he was going through.

"I have to..." he mumbled, carefully choosing his words. "I want to fulfill my dream. I promise I'll come back once I do."

"... it's not fair." Akira's voice was shaken. "We never get to be together-" Her older brother cut her off by pulling her into a hug.

"You don't need to be sad, sis," he said. "I won't be gone forever, and even while I'm not here…" Terra gently soothed her back. "... I'll still be with you."

"How?" Akira's curiosity flashed through her teary eyes.

"Here." Terra placed one of his callous hands on his chest, right in front of his heart. "For as long as we think of each other in our hearts, we will always be connected. No matter what happens, or how far we are."

Akira looked down to see her own chest. She placed a hand on it, feeling her own heart beating. She didn't understand it… but she believed in her big brother.

"Oh… okay."

"That's my girl." Terra just smiled, ruffling her messy hair once again.

After their discussions, the brown-haired brother started searching through the pocket of his pant until he felt a hard stone and a crumble of chain against his fingers. Once his hand found the item he was looking for, Terra pulled it out, clutching it against his closed hand, depriving it from the rest of the world... and hopefully, from her little sister. She did notice it.

"Big brother, what are you doing?"

"I've got a surprise for you."

"Really!?" The little girl's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Uh-huh," Terra replied. "Now cover your eyes, sweetie, and count to three."

"Okay!" Akira quickly closed her eyes, and started counting out loud. "1...2...3!"

Akira opened her eyes to see Terra unfold his fingers, revealing a long, golden-chained necklace with a six pointed star-shaped gemstone.

"It's a star!" blurted out the little sister, out of pure excitement.

Terra couldn't help but laugh at her remark. "Not really, sis, but yeah. My friends and I made the necklace just for you."

"Really?"

"Really. My friend, Ventus, made the chain, and my other friend, Aqua, added magic to the star," Terra explained as he tied the necklace around Akira's tiny neck. "This necklace will protect you and those who are connected to you."

Once the necklace was hooked together, the little girl grabbed the pendant only to feel its cool surface. She looked up to see her brother, got up from her seat, and gave Terra a surprise hug.

"Thank you, big brother... I love you!" Her little arms wrapped around his strong neck while her head rested on his chest. The little girl could almost feel his strong heart beats thump against her chest.

"I love you too, little sis." Terra hugged her back.

Not long after that, Akira fell asleep in his arms... and Terra was the one who had to carry her to a room where she could sleep in. He made sure he wouldn't disturb Akira's sleep as he covered her with a soft blanket and let her head rest against a fluffy pillow.

Terra looked at his baby sister's face. He smiled at how peaceful she looked in her sleep. Then he gave her a quick peck on her forehead... and walked away from the side of her bed, heading straight to a nearby door to quietly exit the bedroom.

Once he was outside of the Akira's room, he let a deep sigh escape from his mouth. Just when he was about to walk down the opposite direction, Terra saw a fully grown man standing at the end of the hallway.

The man was around his mid-thirties, with ragged black hair and hazel green eyes. A strong chin with a grown stubble sharpened his face, and the only clothes he was wearing were a white buttoned-up dress shirt, dull green pants, and red slippers to keep his feet warm.

"Is she already asleep, Terra?" asked the stranger, walking towards him.

"Like a bug snug in a rug," Terra joked. The other man chuckled graciously. "How about your son, Alan?" he continued.

"Sleeping safe and sound. So... are you staying for the night?"

An awkward silence filled in the air. Terra scratched his hindhead before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You know that me staying here will make everyone in this town begin to wonder why I'm here," he explained. "And we can't risk exposing there are other things beyond this world."

"I understand, but it's a shame that you must hide away in your own home world," Alan nodded, sadly. "This is your birth place, and you have the right to be here without having to hide behind secrecy."

"Well... at least Akira has a better chance of having a normal life than I do. Nobody will question her existance since they know her from our mother." Terra glanced at a picture of a woman standing next to Alan, and two other people he didn't recognize, hanging in the wall. "But I must follow the rules: these are the ways of being a Keyblade Wielder."

"I see what you mean." Alan seemed to understand. "Well, you know I support you no matter what, and I hope you get to be a Wielder."

"Thank you, Alan. And thanks for watching over my sister for a while. How can I repay you?"

"You don't need to, my dear friend. We're family... even though not by blood," Alan smiled.

"You're right-" Terra was cut off by the sound of an old father clock ringing downstairs.

"It seems we're in the witching hour," Alan stated.

"I'll better go, then. Master Eraqus wants me back by now."

"I see. I'll lead you to the door then."

Terra followed him downstairs, through the living room, and to the front door. Alan opened the door and Terra began to leave, but before he left, Terra looked back at him one last time.

"Take good care of my sister for me."

"I will. You take good care of yourself as well."

"I'll see you soon."

Those were his final words as he walked out of the house.

Alan could only watch as the young man walked alone in the empty streets, vanishing into the darkness. Once he got out of view, the grown man closed the door, whispering a small prayer for him.

"May your heart be your guiding key."


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Woods

**Disclaimer: The fallowing story plot, OCs, and head canons belong to Spirit of Writing. Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and other type of media belong to their rightful owner.**

 **Pleased support this story by reviewing, critics, fallow, and fave. Also Beta-reader is open if anybody want to fix this story for any grammar problems that I forgot to fix.**

 **Credits to: CatloverX33, RequimeofKingdomHearts, & CurryFurry for their supports.**

 **Chapter 1: Into the Woods**

 _Long ago, there was a beldam who lived in the forest all by herself. There are times when she would leave the woods from dusk to dawn, in searched for something that she desired. A villager from a nearby town that was built close to her land. If she see someone at night, she would take them away and never to be seen again._

 _The beldam continue to take more and more people at night. Sooner or later, many became afraid to be out at night. Also brought great despair to the people who loss theirs love ones, friends, and children. As the beldam continue to hunt them down, it finally came to end when a warrior stop her from taking more lives by banishing her to the beyond._

 _Finally the people had stop going missing from then on, but some still believe that the beldam's spirit haut the village. Appearing on certain nights when there is no moon, and she would walk down the streets with some strange lights fallowing her. Searching for people who are out at night..._

"At least that how the story go, pretty scary, right?"He asked after telling a story to someone.

"Heard it a thousand time back in elementary, and that just a kid friendly version of it." She shrugged.

Walking down the forest trails was two adolescents, one was a fifteen years old girl and the other was a young boy about ten years old. They been walking through the forest for a very long time, and fallowing a path that existed for many years. The evergreen forest wasn't too dense for them;therefore, there was enough sunlight for them to see the landscape clearly. Their were many kinds of vegetation that existed on the sides of the trails like ferns, brambles, bushes, and some flowers as well.

The older female was wearing a lavender short-sleeves shirt, black hiking pant, grey with black laced hiking boots, and a black belt with a bag around her waist. Also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and a thin golden chain necklace with a star pendant. While the boy wear a teal blue shirt, pale brown shorts, ankle-high white socks, and red shoes. Including a black-tread with a shark tooth tied around his neck, and an one-strap backpack packed with supplies.

The two of them were talking an old story that the boy heard from somewhere. Unfortunately, the older girl didn't seem interested as much as him.

"Aww man!" He said in pure disappointment."I thought you never heard of it!"

"Sorin, you should know by now that I read a lot of fairytales back when I was a kid." She mentioned.

"Yeah, but don't you think the story is at least sad?" He asked once again.

"Sad about what?" She questioned.

"The people who were taken by the witch, sis!" Sorin reminded her a certain part of the story where the people get taken away.

"Well it was their fault for not being careful."She said, bluntly.

"Oh, c'mon, big sis." The boy said in displease."Don't so messed up."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance by his words."It just a rewritten story that grown up tells to theirs kids not to go outside at night." The girl said while pushing a lock of hair behind her ear."Beside, it's not like the beldam is real, or what not.

There was an awkward pause between their conservation. The golden-haired boy begin wonder what else they should talk about. Since she wasn't interest about the story he heard from school, he need to come up something else. He begin to look around to his surrounding to find anything interesting. So far, he got nothing to talked about with his traveling his mind came up something else that he been wondering a long time.

"Hey, Akira." The boy with golden brown haired started."Since when did you like hiking through forest?"

"Let just say...it bring back memories." She inform.

"Like what...?" Sorin look at her with a questionable look as if he didn't believe her. For some reason, Akira remain quiet for a while, as if she trying to come up a good explanation.

"It kinda personal, Sorin. But I do like coming here since there's not a lot of people." When she finally explain why she enjoy coming to place that barely have any people, it seem Sorin have another question in mind.

"Huh, why is it personal, sis?" he asked again.

"Sorry, but that all I going to say." Akira turned down his question, which causes him to question her answer.

"C'mon, sis. Be honest with me, I know you don't talking much but I'm your brother. " He proclaimed to his so-called sister."Ans I know that you are scare of people-"

"I'm not scare of people!" Akira quickly cut off him.

"Yes you do-like how come you never see you hang out with your friends, huh?" Sorin placed both hand on his hips, and move closer to her personal space.

 _'If I have any friends.'_ She thought to herself when he mentioned it to her. Then she rolled her eyes at him."Ugh, just shut up, Sorin." Akira slightly pushed him away."That all I gonna say, and can we please focus on something else!?" She clenched the bridge of her nose, and her eyelids slightly squeeze.

"Mmph, you don't have to be so rude." He mumbled, and became very quiet after that.

As the two continue walking down on the same rode they been fallowing all day. During that time, Akira have her mindset to fallow the trails that lay down before her. The path was clear with a few exception like twings, pebbles, and dead leaveas that were being crushed beneath her feet. As for Sorin, he pulled out a map from his backpack, and unfolded to read it. The older teen slightly glance over, so she can see the map as well from her distance. She could see a few imagery of green that symbolize the forest, and red line that represent the trail that already existed.

For some strange reason, Akira notice that Sorin's have a questioning look written all over his face. Then he turn to look directly at Akira while continuing walking.

"Sis...are you sure we should be going here? It says that if we continue walking to this direction-we are heading to the darkest part of the forest." The golden-haired boy show the map of the forest with big red warning sign on it to Akira.

"Don't worried about it, Sorin. I know where we going, since Al and I been there before." The teenage girl reassured him.

"Wait-you and dad had came here?" Sorin wonder.

"Yeah." She gave him a short answer.

"Oh, well, are you sure it is safe?" Sorin ask once again to the older female who seem eager to head over to a place she been to before."There is a reason why not many hikers go over there since I heard it get very dark over there, even though is still daytime." He explained what he read the fact on the map's right side length,

"Don't worried about it, think of it as an adventure to place where you haven't been to before." Akira said with spunk.

Sorin remain silent for a bit to think if it good idea to go to the darkest part of the forest. Probably where dangerous animals and strangers might be hiding, and ready to strike down any foolish hiker who theirs crossed path. Although there was a part him want know about why did his dad and sister went there many years ago. After thinking for a while, he then spoke again...

"Well...as long as we don't go any deeper. That okay with me since I like to see it too." Sorin added some ground rules before he could accept her offer.

Akira just smiled at him,"That the spirit, Sorin. Now let's just keep moving before I it get too dark."

During their walk, Sorin had put away the map and has his phone out to take some pictures along the way. He manage to get some photos of typical woodland creatures: red squirrels, forest mice, rabbits, and a kestrel. While Akira enjoy the peace and quiet of nature. Feeling the cool breeze blow across her face. The sound of wild birds singing their song. The sweet smell of fresh air soothe her and melt away her stressed.

Further down the dirt-path, the woods became more dense and shadowing. When the two of them loo up, they notices the tree branches look more thinker than before. Almost blocking out the sun that making area look darker when it still daytime. Not only that, but trees starting to look the same that making Sorin's head feels dizzy. When he look down at the ground-its was practically cover by thousands of dead leaves, and only few patches of grass grew. Oddly enough, there are vegetation like ferns, certain types of flowers, and grass still manage to grow even if it get little sun.

Sorin look up again, and saw Akira was now standing in the middle of the path. From the moment he stopped then glance over where she facing, his eyes widen at the strangest thing he ever saw.

She glance him, and grin when she saw his disbelief expression. Seeing Sorin's jaw drop a little also his eyes widen like an owl made Akira laugh a little.

"Whelp, guess you finally known why I wanted to come here." She spoke up.

"I-is that a fairy tree?" He pointed at strange tree that stood before them.

The fairy tree have to be tallest one they ever see in the whole forest. Its bark look greener by the moss that was growing on it, and some fungi as well. Big roots stick out of the earth ground as if there wasn't enough room in underground. The branches look very strong that make them look impossible to break, and emerald like leaves growing out of them. Also there was an abandon owl hallow at the topmost of the truck.

"Yup! Hard to believe to find one here." Akira then continue walking toward the forest tree; however, Sorin didn't move a muscle because safety reason.

"Aki...you promise that we shouldn't go any deeper. It too dangerous for us to go there by ourselves." Sorin reminded her about the promise they made a while back.

"I know that already! Just let me get a closer look." Akira said back at him.

As she came closer to it, she notices the roots are huge that they stick out of the ground and there some rocks cover in moss due to heavy rain around this time of year. On one side of the tree, the path look cleared and very noticeable for any traveler to see. While the other side look unkept and cover by overgrown plants.

The more she look at the majestic tree, the more it trigger something deep within her mind. As if a memory from deep down was about to be unlocked.

 _'I can't believe its still here-'_ Akira's thought was interrupted when she saw Sorin running across her vision. "What the heck, Sorin!" She shouted a bit when he ran passed."I told you to give me-"

"Aki, look!" Sorin was pointing at fairy tree that was blind her

The teenager didn't understand what he meant at first, but her curiosity to see what he pointing at did the tricked. She look back , at the oldest tree in the forest, and she notice there was something in the abandon hallow. It was ball of silver fur with darken-colors ears that look similar to a cat. Then the mysterious decide it to poke out its face to let them see what its really is.

"Oh gods, there's a cat up there?" Akira was amaze to see a ordinary cat in the hallow.

"Um...actually, sis, it looks like a kitten." He corrected.

"Same thing, Sorin."

"Ugh..." He groan in frustration and face-palmed by her remark, he took a deep breath to calm himself down."Just help me find a way to get it down."

"Alright, I'll try to think of something."She said.

While Sorin pace around to help him think of a plan, Akira walk closer to the tree where the small kitten was stuck. She walk around the big truck, and feeling rough textures of it bark. Akira let out a sigh of frustration. So far, there was no way she can climb this old tree without some kind of climbing equipment. The branches are to high for her to reach, and there no way to climb up since there nothing to grip on.

' _How the heck did that cat get always up there?'_ She wonder while scratching her head. It was odd to find an average looking cat being out here in the wild. Also did it got here in the first place, unless some heartless person decide to abandon it in the woods.

She then move a bit more closer to the point where her face was facing the moss-covered bark, so she can look up to see a better view of the cat. From where she standing, the brown-haired teen could see the kitten's ears poking out of the hallow opening.

"Psst, here kitty, kitty!" She begin to use pet-calls like an owner do to get theirs pet's attention. Akira can only hope the kitten hear her calls. Suddenly, the kitten was about peer it head out, and starting to look around. When it finally look down, the kitten's head peer out and look down at her. Akira then smile when she finally got the silver-furred feline's attention. She was surprised when she noticed a golden ring with a pink-orbed crystal around it neck, a big brown smudge on it forehead, and unusual bright blues eyes."Huh, that cat have a collar-" before she can finished speaking. Suddenly, the kitten decide to climb out of the hallow that her whole body could be."Oh no..."Akira frighted when she thought the kitten is about to climb even higher.

However, the kitten didn't went up the old tree. Instead, it shifted into a crouching position and did something that she didn't expected for a small creature to do.

It jump out of the hallow.

For a moment, time felt slow for Akira as the small cat was falling toward her. The only reaction she can make was to open up her arms wide; therefore, when the kitten come much closer to her. Akira would have a higher possibility to catch it. Luckily, the kitten did fell directly into her arms and Akira caught it right in time before the it hit the ground.

Sorin saw what just happened, and he rush over toward Akira to check on her and the kitten if they are okay.

"Aki, are you-"

"I'm fine, so is this little guy." Akira curtly show him the little kitten that she manage to catch in her arms.

The golden-haired boy let out a sigh of relief."That's good! " he said, happily."Actually sis, that not guy it's a girl."

"It is?" Akira said, surprisingly.

"Well, yeah. Also look all things she wearing." He pointed out all the strange accessories it have on that look very femine.

"Huh, she does." Akira agreed.

"You known, I can't believed she look fine, and not starving to death." Sorin said as he take the kitten away from Akira. Then he begin to explain stuffs about most stray cats look scrawny, but the kitten look very healthy and plumb. Also he talked about how domesticated cat don't survive very well in the wild like this one. After long explanation about cats later, Soring finally changed the subject to something else. "Also...I think we should go, sis." He blurted out.

"Huh,why?" Akira questioned.

"I already checked the time, and say it's almost noon. You know it get darker during this time of season. Plus I don't want dad to get mad at us if we come home late." Sorin carefully use one hand to get his phone while the other hold onto the silver-furred kitten.

Sorin's quickly activated by a single pressed of a button, and show Akira the time on his phone.

"Huh, already 3:00?" The older teen was surprised they been here for long at time. Sherember that they came at noon, so that mean they spent about three hours wondering through the woods."I guess really have to go home." She said.

"Well, duh, sis." Said the boy with golden hair. Then he begin to walk the opposite direction where they were standing along with the kitten they found.

Before Akira could even fallow her so-called brother, she look back at the dense forest and the fairy tree one last time. To her surprised, Akira saw something that made her eyes widen like an owl. Standing beside the fairy tree was a young man who has earthy brown hair and dark blue eyes as cobalt. The way he look instantly brought back a memory from her childhood.

"Terra..." She whispered.

"Aki," Akira heard the little boy's voice calling out for her. The older girl turn around to see Sorin was standing a feet away from her."Aren't you coming?"

"Just give me a sec." Said the brown-haired girl. When she look back at the old tree, the man was no longer there."What the- I thought he was there." She said, softly.

"C'mon, Aki! We need to go now." Sorin said it again. The way he spoke made Akira grumble under-breath after hearing his demand.

"Okay, I'm coming!" There wasn't much of a choice for her since he was about to complain for not fallowing him, so she turn around and starting walking with him.

During the walk, Akira couldn't help but think back what she just saw at the fairy tree. The person she saw was someone she haven't seen for a long time, but then again, it could have been her imagination playing tricks on her. Making her sees things that she wanted to see.

She shook her head to make her thoughts go away, and focus on more important thing. Getting the boy she grew up with and care like a younger brother back home, before it get dark for them to find a way back out of the woods.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	3. Chapter 2: A Simple Life

**A Chosen Path( Fated Star AU) Chapter 1: Into the Woods, a kingdom hearts fanfic | FanFiction**

 **Disclaimer: The fallowing story plot, OCs, and head canons belong to Spirit of Writing. Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and other type of media belong to their rightful owner.**

 **Pleased support this story by reviewing, critics, fallow, and fave. Also Beta-reader is open if anybody want to fix this story for any grammar problems that I forgot to fix.**

 **Credits to: CatloverX33, RequimeofKingdomHearts, & CurryFurry for their supports.**

 **Chapter 2: A Simple Life**

Long after the two sibling and the rescued kitten left the forest, it was getting very dark as the sun begun to set. Akira and Sorin are in hurried to get home before it get too dark form the. Only a few a rays of day light left for them to see where they are going. Also the sky was losing it lovely shade of blue, and turning more into a dusky orange color.

So far their current location right now was in a neighborhood, where they lived for most of theirs young life. They passed down many houses that are aligned closely to each other, light poles begin to shine their light at early twilight, and the concrete rode was cover by dead leaves.

"Hurry up, Aki!"Sori holler as he ran behind his sister.

"You're the one who should be running faster!" Akira retorted.

Very soon, they spotted a familiar two-floored house with nicely painted yellow walls, brown roof, and a front porch. Both of them begin to picked up the passed until finally they reached to the front yard. But by the time they got there, Akira and Sorin are surprised to see someone was sitting on a wooden chair in front of the porch.

"Well, well, took you two long enough." Said the fully grown man with a phone in his hand."I was about to called to police you known." Then he got up from his seat, and walk over to them.

He was a man in his late-forties, very tall and muscular to boot. His ebony hair was nicely combed, and his full beard was trimmed to keep it short. He was wearing a brown jacket over his tan cargo shirt, and one black glove that cover his right hand. Also wear a pair of dark blue jean tuck in brown leather boots.

"Sorry, dad. The train got delayed, so we have to wait for a long time." Sorin gave theirs excuse."Also we found a kitten in woods!" He then hold up the kitten to let his father see it for himself.

"Yeah, Alan." Akira added.

"You don't say," Alan gave quick glance at the small kitten,"well tell me all about it when we get insid. Our special guest is waiting for us, and would love to hear your story how you two save a kitten." Then he turn away from them, and walked up the step again.

"Huh, guest?" Akira was a bit confuse what meant, and her mind begin wonder who could it be. Then she saw Sorin walk passed her with the kitten safely secure in his arms.

Akira didn't want to be left behind, so she fallow them up the steps with them. Her so-called father open the front door for them to let them go inside. Sorin was first one to enter the house, then Akira along with Alan fallowing them from behind.

From the moment they enter, a strong sweet scent of familiarity enter her nostril and look around to see anything that was different. The living room resemble a lot like antiques store, many furniture and decorations that went out of styled was are nicely polished to make them look good n' new( Thanks to Alan of course). Old-fashioned movie posters and portraits hung on the wall; as well as an old dusty smell. On the side, a bookshelves was fills with books and family pictures of the them through out the years. Also plasma T.V and a game console that both sat on top of a wide wooden drawer with three cabinets.

Everything look normal, but there was part of Akira was expecting for something. The guest that Alan mentioned a while back made her mind fill with thoughts and hopes for a certain person she haven't seen for a long time.

 _'Can it be-'_ Akira's thought was cut off when she heard footsteps coming down downstairs.

"Akira, Sorin!" The guest called out while coming down stairs, Akira couldn't help but smile a little to see a she person she does know, and thankfully not a random person.

Standing on the bottom of the steps was a girl about ten years old. Her skin was pale and cover with freckles, her eyes were a lovely shade of bright brown like a fawn, and shoulder-length sandy blonde hair that look straighten. Also she was wearing a white blouse with a yellow tie tied around the collar, a pink headband, and a yellow double ruffle skirt. Also white and black striped knee-high socks, and black Mary-Jane shoes.

"Hana!" Sorin exclaimed happily.

 _'Oh, it's just Sorin's friend. I'm okay with that.'_ Akira said in her mind. _'But why do I feel upset?_ I should happy to see her.' For some reason, Akira feel conflicted with her emotion, but tried to hold it back for the little girl sake. Also she didn't want to be disrespectful in front of her.

"I gland you and Sorin are finally home!" She came rushing toward Akira, and gave her hug around her waistline.

"Hey, flower. Long time no see, did my old man told you any boring stories of his?" Akira inserted a joke that made Alan shook his head in the background.

"Hehe, nope!" She perked up."But it was boring without you guys." Hana added. Then she turn to look at the young boy whose was standing idly."Oh, hey, Sorin!"

Akira glance over to see Sorin with faint of redness growing on his cheeks, and smiling at Hana.

"Hi, Hana." Sorin greeted.

Suddenly, Hana gasp loundly,"Is that a kitty!?" The little girl let go of Akira, went over to Sorin to see the kitten up close."Awww, she so cute!"

"Yeah! You won't believe where we found her."He said.

When he about tell their to Hana, out of nowhere, Akira felt a strong blow against her right leg as if she got hit by a baseball up close. The sudden bump cause her to yelp loudly, and accidentally crashed against into Alan who was standing next to her.

Her dark blue eyes spotted something a familiar massive dog with glossy black fur, and a pale grey running down his muzzle to underbelly. His yellowish-green eyes gleam and tung sticking out happily for the girl.

"Gosh darn it, Scary!" Akira exclaimed a little bitter since he did."Why did you scare me like that?" She asked the dog named Scary who was standing next to her. Scary didn't give her a respond like a bark, but he did gently rub against his head on her leg he jab into. Akira couldn't help it, but to let her hand run through thick black belt, and made his tail wag joyfully."Alright, fine...all is forgiven." She said.

Alan let out short chuckle,"Should've know that something felt suspicious of his absence."

"Hehe! Scary never did that to me when I came here." Hana added in.

The black dog soon turn away from Akira, and padded over where Sorin was standing. Scary suddenly begin to stand on his hind legs, and then he lunge forward to the boy who was still holding the kitten.

Sorin quickly lifted up his arms with the small she-kit in hands, before his dog put his front legs around his shoulder."Woah, Scary! Down boy!" He commanded.

"I think he want to eat the little fur ball." Akira joke.

Hana let out a gasp."Scary would never do that! He's a good boy!"

"Geez, I'm was only joking."

They all watched as Scary continue to bounce on his hind legs to reach for the kitten that was being hold by Sorin. Akira doesn't know why Scary suddenly acting like that, but her best guess is because of instinct.

"Down boy, she can't play with you right now!" He tried to command his dog. At first, Scary didn't obey until Sorin used his right hand and held it in front of the dog's eyes. Somehow he stop jumping, and sat down on the floor with his head pointing at Sorin's face."Good boy, Scary." He said as he patted dog head.

Suddenly, a loud growl that made everybody turned silence. At first, nobody know where it came from until they heard it again. Alan, Hana, Sorin, even the cat and dog all look at Akira. The older teen look like she was trying to hinder something from them, but it seem Alan know what is up with her.

"Hungry, sweetie?" Alan asked with a chuckle.

"Um, maybe-" Akira was interrupted by a hungry growl from her empty stomach. Her fair-colored cheeks turned red by the sheers of embarrassment.

Sorin and Hana started to giggles at her of how loud her empty belly made, while the grown man tried hold back. Akira gave her best glare at them; however, it didn't effect them. Now she feel very humiliated all because her hungry stomach was being noisy.

"It seem we should start having dinner." Alan announced.

"Yeah, I'm starving and I bet she does too." Sorin admitted, and added in for the kitten that look like she is a bit hungry.

"Me too!" Hana joined in.

"Yes, please..." Akira agreed, quietly.

After they all agreed, Hana and Sorin along with the dog and kitten went to the dining room together. While Alan asked Akira to help him to grabbed their meal from the kitchen. Once the obtain those things, both man and teenager walk in with many platter off foods in theirs hands.

The first person that Akira saw was Hana, who was the first person to set down on the one of the wooden chairs, and sat there patiently. From her corner of her eyes she saw Sorin attending to the kitten and dog, placing down a two bowls: one fill with kibble and other with slices of salmon. Once he gave the two animals theirs meals, he quickly went to the table and sat next to Hana.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, but dinner is served!"Alan announced as he placed a big plate in the center of the plate. He waited for Akira placed all the bowls on the table. Each of them have different kind of food in it like mash potatoes, corn cob, salad, cooked slices of hams, and even vegan corn bread. Once she finished doing her job, she sat across from Sorin and Hana. Then waited for the grown man to sit down with her. "Hope you all enjoy it." Alan said as he sat next to Akira.

Everybody thanks the grown man for the meal he made for all of them. Then each of them begin to fill up their plates with foods of each kind. A while later, everybody at the table were talking about how their days like any normal person would do. All of them, except for Akira who didn't contribute to their conservation. Akira just ate her meal and listen to them. When one of them does tried to talk to her, Akira would just answer them with simple answers.

Half-way through their meals, Sorin had begun telling them the story how he and Akira found the kitten in the woods. Hana was very intrigued by the strange story of a kitten living in the forest. Then jokingly asking if she is new breed of wild cat, but Sorin told her that she is a common cat. Also he managed to gain his father approvals to let them keep her.

"Her name is Silver." He reveal the kitten new name.

"That's a cute name, Sorin!" Hana approved name that was given her kitten.

"It's a fitting name too, my boy." Alan join in their conversations.

While those three were gushing over the kitten's name, Akira was more focus on the meal she was eating. Until she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She look to her left to see Alan was gazing at her.

She swallow the food that was stuffed in her face, and then spoke."Um, do you need anything?"

"I was wondering how was your day?" He asked."You haven't spoke for a long time."

"It just...I have nothing to say." Akira said while poking the mashed potatoes with her spoon.

Alan shook his head in disproval."But what about your tripped to Fairy Woods, I'm sure you have something to say."

"Sorin already explained it all, so there is no reason for me to talk about it." Akira then went back to eating her meal.

"You known, sweetie, talking with us can really help you with your social skills. Even if is nothing spectacular, I like to hear you talk." Alan tried to get his words reached to her, but to no avail. He know that his surrogate daughter is a bit reserved most time. Thinking a way to make her speak, he come up with something will bring out her voice."You know...I created a new sparring technique."

Akira stop herself from taking another bite from her meal."What kind of technique?"

"Oh, maybe I'll show it to you once we finished dinner." Alan took a sip from a small glass fill with cider."So tell me, did you practice on your blocking technique?"

"Yeah, and I manage to knocked off one of the dummie's head-" Akira stop herself from

"Ah, so it was you who did it. Look like I have take half of your allowance to fix it." Alan chuckle the last part of his sentence.

"No..." Akira said in dismay.

Akira and Alan continue to talked about sparring method through out the remaining time of dinner, until all the foods from theirs were gone. Once dinner was finished, Sorin took Hana along with. Leaving the older people the washed dishes for them. Luckily, Akira and Alan manage to finished cleaning within a few minutes.

Soon Alan announced that everybody should go to bed already. Akira, Sorin, and Hana tried their best to persuade the older man to let them stay up for a little longer. But the grown man reveal to them that they need rest to wake up early, since they are going somewhere tomorrow. Hana and Sorin did what their were told, minus Akira.

Inside Akira's bedroom, she was standing behind the window to see the starry night sky. Her dark blue eyes searched for any kind of constellations that appeared in early Autumn. So far, only few like some iconic one are the one resemble a dragon with many heads, a winged horse, and twin fishes.

"Akira," The bright brown-haired girl slightly glance to see her guardian, Alan, was standing behind her,"You should be asleep already."

"I'm sorry...It just I like seeing the stars you known." Akira gave her reason why she not in bed yet.

Alan chuckle by her answer,"Just like your older brother."

"Yeah...I guess." Akira sort of agreed with him.

Alan walk a bit closer to see outside her window, so he can get a glimpse of the stars too. They both are memorize how lovely sky it look in the valley.

"It truly remarkable how stars look so much better here than other parts of Seikastu Valley." Alan explained.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yes, my dear child, I been to places like Nemean City, Hippocampus Coast, and when I was a young traveler. Trying to find my place in the world along with your father." Alan revealed a few things from his youth."We been to many places in our van that been our home through out the journey."

Akira slightly gasp when he mentioned her father. Usually he doesn't like talked about it much because of personal reason.

"Hey, Al..." Akira spoke up.

"Yes, sweetie?" Alan was still staring at the dark sky

"Do you think my dad watching over my big brother and I?" Akira asked. There was an awkward silence filling in the room. Alan's head dropped as if he was ashamed of himself for reason. The fifteen years old realized it wasn't good ideas asked him that."I-I'm sorry, Alan! I went out of line-"

"No, it's alright, Akira. I blame myself for letting traumatic experience get in the way of my good memories of your father." Alan interrupted her before she could apologized."And, yes, I do believed he watching you and Terra from Heaven Trails."(1)

"Mhmm...I wonder if dad know what going on with Terra?" She wonder about her older brother whereabouts."It been ten years already, and he haven't come back. I missed him so much." She said while holding back her sadness.

"I do too, starshine." He said." But he's a grown man by now, and he have a important role to keep the worlds safe like ours."

She let out a deep sigh,"I know...I just worried since he been gone for so long."

"Yes, I am worried about him too." He agreed."But we must believe in him, he must've grown strong and have allies who look out for each other."

"Yeah, you're right." She said.

The two keep staring at the startling fill sky for a few more minutes. Until the grown man decided he want to sleep.

"Well it's getting late," Alan said then went toward door,"Also...don't let the thoughts those consume you."

"Okay..." Akira said. "Night, Uncle Al." Akira answered trying to pull off a small smile. Alan left Akira's room and closed the door behind him. Finally alone once again Akira turned away from the door and look through the window."Good night, Terra..." she said, sadly.

 _ **To be continue...**_

 **Trivia**

 **(1) Heaven Trails: Many people of Seikastu Valley believed that where all their ancestors go to when they died, and the Heaven Trails could be visible on certain part worlds where there is no civilization. But in actuality, it just cloudy stars that resemble the Milky Way.**


	4. Chapter 3: Real Life or Just a Fantasy

**Disclaimer: The fallowing story plot, OCs, and head canons belong to Spirit of Writing. Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and other type of media belong to their rightful owner.**

 **Pleased support this story by reviewing, critics, fallow, and fave. Also Beta-reader is open if anybody want to fix this story for any grammar problems that I forgot to fix.**

 **Credits to: CatloverX33, RequimeofKingdomHearts, & CurryFurry for their supports.**

 **Ps: Prologue, Chapter 1, and Chapter 2 had been rewritten because of grammars and story revision issues.**

 **Chapter 3: Real Life or Just a Fantasy**

One day later, the morning star was finally coming up and shinning down its new light for the world below. Inside a room, Akira was still sleeping in her large comfy bed. Her body was curled up into a fetal position with her soft blanket wrapped around her body. When small amount of sun rays managed to enter her room from the window and curtains, she completely ignore it by covering herself with a blanket.

She didn't want get up from a dream she was having.

In her dream, she was running through a field of soft grass and small yellow flowers that was blooming. The sky was cover by a blanket of stars that shine very brightly that rival the sun. In her hand, she carried a sword that look like a plain key. Through out her dream, she imagine up dark creatures that would tried to attacked her but she managed to fight them with her weapon.

So far, her dream was going well. Until she felt the earth below her begin tremble.

 _Could...it..be...?_

A broken voice echo through her dream, and manage to reached her. Akira's sleeping world begin vanished as a blinding light consume them all. But in reality, it was her eyelids beginning to open by a strange reaction. Her sight was very blurry like mist that stained the window. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted a strange silver blob on the right side of her bed.

 _Oh dear...why I did master chose me for this?_

"W-what..." The teenage girl's words were slurred due to her sleeping mood. She blinks a few times, so she can regain her vision to see what it is. Her eyes slightly widen to see the back of a silver kitten, the one Sorin and her found in the woods from yesterday, and was sitting onto of a nightstand next to her bed.

'Huh...how did you get here?' Last night, Sorin taken the she-kit to his room to take care of her. Also she clearly remember she closed the door before she went to bed, so that mean there is no way for a small feline was able to open door without help.

While the kitten was still facing away from her, Akira stretched out her right arm from the blanket; therefore, she carefully grab the small creature's scruff by surprise. The small kitten let out a frightful yelp as Akira was adjusting her body into a sitting position. She let her back rest against the bed frame, and placed the kitten next to her why still holding the extra skin on it back shoulder.

"Okay you little furball-"

"I'm sorry!" Spoke the kitten.

From the moments the kitten say those words out loud, it sounded a lot like a human girl. Akira's dark blue eyes widen in disbelief and immediately let go of the silver molly.

"Did you just-" Akira was still stunned by the sudden turn of event.

"Please don't tell anyone!" The kitten blurted out. "I don't want to be discover!" She said while getting too close for Akira's comfort zone.

When she tried to get closer to her, Akira back away because her instincts told her so. In her mind, they are telling her to get away from it since they doesn't what to do, nor she can think properly.

"Um, what do-ahhhh!" Akira felt her entire body begin to pull down by the force of gravity. Only to realize that she wander off the bed, and fell down to the hard floor along with her blanket.

When her body hit the floor, an extreme pain ripple across her body that it made her gasp in great pain. Her body laid sprawled on the hard wooden floors, and she was exposed with her blanket to cover her. Revealing she was wearing purple tank top and black pj shorts she wore last night.

"Oh boy..." Akira heard the kitten's voice coming who was still on her bed, and looking down on her.

Just when she about to speak to the kitten again, Akira heard a click noise from from the door. The silver creature suddenly leap off her bed, and hurriedly went under the bed to hide. When she finally hear the door was being open, Alan came in the room and was startled to see her.

"Akira! Are you alright, sweetie?" He asked, worriedly, as he rushed toward his fallen child.

"U-uncle Al...is that you?" Akira ask while rubbing the sore bump on her head. She notices he was wearing a tanned cargo shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, dark brown pants, and a black leather belt that was holding his jean up.

"Yes, I'm here." Alan answer."Goodness, Aki! You nearly gave me a heart attack." He then help Akira by grabbing by the hand, and use his strength to bring her back up.

"I'm sorry..." Akira apologize as she finally got up from the hard floor.

"It alright sweetie, but care to explain what happened to you?" He asked.

"To be honest...I not sure what I saw was real or not." Akira continue to rub her aching head.

"What do you mean?" Alan look at her in confusion. Not fully understanding what she meant by her words.

"Ugh...It sound stupid, but I think saw talking cat." Akira admitted.

"Well then...that is quiet strange, Akira." Alan was dumbfounded at her respond."I think you should stop eating candy before you go to bed."

"Heck, no!" She scoffed.

"Well, I tried." The grown man chuckle."What me to get you something for your head?"

"Nah, it just a small bang to the head." Akira turned down his offered."Beside, I can handle pain." She said with confident.

"Heh...just like your father."Said the older man in a whispering tone voice."Any, who, you should come down stairs because I made chocolate chips pancakes with strawberries and hash browns on the side."

"Yes! My favorite!" She fist pump into the air.

The grown man chuckle, and ruffle up her already messing bright brown hair."Now go get change into something else. I prefer you wear... a proper outfit."

"Pfft, fine..." Akira rolled her eyes at him.

"Good." He said as he walk out the door.

Once he left the room, Akira bent her knee to look under the bed to find the kitten who spoke her. But to her surprise, she wasn't there anymore.

"What the what...?" Akira was confuse by the discovery she found, ironically, nothing.

She still remember seeing the kitten jumping off the bed, and hid under the bed when her guardian came in. Akita did a searched to find the little feline, and making sure no stone was left unturned and checking in places that feline would like hide. After searching through her entire room, she couldn't find the kitten.

 _'Maybe I was dreaming the whole time.'_ She thought up a conclusion. Then she turn her head to see the digital clock that said it 9:40 am. Also remember that her guardian and the two kids are waiting for her down stairs."I better go change then."she said to herself.

About a few moment later, Akira finally came out of her room and no longer wearing her pjs. Instead she was wearing a simple purple t-shirt and black ripped-styled jean, including her favorite necklace with the six-pointed star that she alway wear. Plus, her long choppy-styled hair was tied into a messing ponytail.

Akira begin to walk aimlessly down the halls. While her mind still wonder about the silver kitten from earlier this morning, thinking what she saw was real or not. But them her thought was caught off when she accidentally bump into someone, and notice it was just Hana. Already wearing her outfit for today like white shirt with pink, orange, yellow flowers. Yellow short, white knee-high socks, and yellow with pink-laced shoes. Her pale sandy-blonde hair was braided into pigtail, and a pink headband on top.

"Oh, shoot! I'm so sorry, Hana." Akira tried to apologize to the ten year old girl.

"That's okay, Aki." Hana said without a hint of anger."Your dad told me to come down stairs before breakfast get cold."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Akira understood.

The two girls went down the stairs together, and directly went to the dinning area where Sorin and Alan already at the table. Hana went inside first, and went to sit next to Sorin where a half-eaten food was placed. Akira stood in the entrance for a little when she saw Scary and Silver, mostly on her, were eating too in the corner of the dinning room.

Sorin gave a quick glance at them,"Morning, sis!"

"Morning," she replied," also nice hoodie you got there, Sorin." Akira pointed the cyan and light grey hoodie that Sorin is wearing right now.

"Thank, sis." Sorin said, happily.

Akira finally came in, and notices there was was plate with a small stack of chocolate pancakes with a small bowl of strawberries, a hash brown, and a tall glass of orange juice on the side.

 _'Guess this one is mine.'_ she concluded since the plate and the food look untouched. She walked over to the table, passing Scary and Silver who were busy eating. Once reached to her seat that was next to Alan, the older teen pulled the wooden chair so can sit down. Then she used her right hand to reach for a nearby fork; therefore, she could eat her favorite breakfast.

She started to cut her pancakes into small pieces, then took a bite of her sweet and fluffy breakfast with pure gusto. While the rest were having a conversation about their morning mostly from Hana and Sorin. Just when she about to take another bite, she heard someone clearing theirs throat and she noticed it was from her guardian.

"What?" Akira asked.

"I wanted to know if you'll be joining us for today trip?" He offered.

"Yeah, he going to take us to Seikastu Valley: Animal Sanctuary." Sorin spoke up, joyfully.

"Please come with us, Aki." Hana joined in."It will be super fun to see rescue animals and learn more about them!"

"No, thank." She answer.

"Huh, why not?" Hana look at her with a sad look.

"You know I don't like going places with too many people." Akira gave her reason why she didn't want to come."Beside, I'm not into those kind of stuff. I prefer...something else."

"C'mon, sis...can you at least join us for once? Didn't you like going places since we where little?" Sorin sounded like he was begging for Akira to go with them.

"Sorry, but I'm still not going, I prefer staying here at home." Akira declined their offer again.

Alana simple shook his head."Well, kids, it look like is just the three of us will be going." He said to Sorin and Hana."Now go finish your meal, so we can go sooner."

"Okay..." Hana and Sorin said it together.

They continue eating their breakfast after they discussed today plan-in which Akira declined on fallowing. When she about to eat a hash brown, she noticed that Sorin was giving her a bitter stare and Hana look a bit down. Akira just shrugged it off, and took a bit of the fried food.

"Hey, Aki," Hana started," are you sure you don't want to come?"

Akira stopped chewing and swallowed what already was in her mouth. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"But it won't be fun without you."

"Look, Hana, you don't need me to make things fun." Akira gave the little girl respond."Beside, someone gotta watch over Scary and Silver."

"Yeah, but Scary is very smart. I bet he's know how to take care house while we're gone."

"He just a dog-"

"No, he's a smart dog." Hana added.

Akira deeply sigh in dismay. Trying to speak with a child like Hana can be very aggravating. Hana ins just too stubborn to understand that she is not in the mood to got out in places with many. Akira rather stay at home, and do her own things while they are gone. Beside, she already has plan for today.

However, she really doesn't want to upset Hana. Akira can already tell that Hana's eyes started to water a little. Making them look more shinier that would make anybody feel guilty for upsetting her, including Akira.

Akira deeply sigh, "Alright, how about we make a deal. You and I-"

"And Sorin." Hana inform.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll you two to our favorite park someday."

"No, tomorrow!" Hana added something to the offer.

"Oh, c'mon, there going to be a lot of-" Akira stop talking when Hana starting to give her pleading, puppy eyes look."Please don't..."However, she couldn't resist Hana's innocent, so she easily gave in."Alright fine, we go tomorrow."

Hana smile widely, and gave her a quick hug,"Thank you, Aki!"

"Any time, flower." Akira patted the girl's silky blonde hair.

Once breakfast was done, all the residents have gather into the living room. Alan, Hana, and Sorin stood in front of the entrance while Akira stood a few inches away from them.

"Remember...make sure you to keep the house clean, don't over eat, and most importantly, don't open the door for anybody. Also please take good care of Scary and Silver." Alan explain the rules she must fallow while he and the kids are gone."Is that clear?"

"Crystal," She answer.

"Good, We'll be back around fives p.m." Alan grab his fedora hat from the hanger that was screwed to the wall."Take good care of yourself.

"Bye, Aki. " Hana waved at her.

"See ya." Akira responded.

Akira watches as her guardian open the front door for them to leave. One by one they begin get out of the house until Akira was left inside. The door slam shut and made a loud click sound from the outside. Akira quickly went to a nearby window that was cover by creamy white curtain, and peered through it to see Alam and the two kids entering a black vehicle then it drove away from the driveway.

Now that everybody was gone, Akira have the entire house to herself. Luckily for her, the dishes were already washed and dog and cat had already eaten theirs meals. Also they are taking a nap in the dinning area. So that mean she can do whatever she want until they come back.

The first thing she want to do was stepping away from the window, and walked over to certain area that she known of. It didn't took her long to a find another door then opening it to reveal a stairway leading down to the basement. She went down until she reach to the bottom where everything was much darker. By relying her sense of touch, Akira manage to turned on the light switch to turn on the light.

When she did so, the basement look more like a training a room. The floor were covered by thick red color mat, a rack containing many kinds of wooden swords, a yoga ball, three wooden dummies, and other equipments to used for workouts.

She went toward the swords rack, and pull out a training sword without looking through them. The one she got resemble a lot like a double-edge blade with a leather grip and upward wide guard. Now that she picked out her wooden sword, Akira begin used the weapons by slashing it at nothing as practice. After doing a little warm up, the brunette targeted her lifeless combated, and let out a battle cried when striking her weapon at the dummy.

Each strikes she made used a lot of her force into a single attack. Akira then change her styled to perform a flurry of slashes then finished it off with a thrust to the dummy's center. Then she starting doing basic upwards and horizontals attacked-styles with all her strength, and perform a finisher moved by striking it through the upper region.

After half of hour of practicing her sword-fighting skills, it made her feel tired and decided to let rest for little. Both her arms feel tired and very sore from doing all those attacks she known. Then she used left hand to wipe off the beads of sweats on forehead. After a little break, she was about to strike again with her double-edge sword until she heard a strange sound from behind her.

"Hey put me down!" Akira heard a familiar voice cried. When she turn around, her eyes widen in disbelief when she saw Scary was holding Silver by her scruff in his jaws.

From her perspective, Akira was lightly alarm when the little kitten struggle against Scar's strong grip. The she-kit wiggle and twist in hopes to be from the massive dog's jaws, but unable to do it.

"Huh..." Akira walk over to the black dog who was sitting on the lower steps ."Scary what are you-" Before she could finished, the small kitten scratch Scary's muzzle that made him yelp in pain and release the kitten from his jaw. The silver she-kit then suddenly launched herself to Akira's leg, and begin to climb onto her like a tree.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Akira tried to shake off the little fur ball, but unable to do it. The kitten continues to climb until she reached Akira's shoulder then begin to do something on her neck. Akira could feel her tiny whisker tickling the backside of her neck. Also the molly was nipping the hooks that hold her necklace together. Then she suddenly jump off from Akira's shoulder, and landed perfectly onto the mat-covered floor. Not only that, but Akira gasped loudly when she saw something precious was in the silver molly's jaw."What the-my necklace!"

Akira was about to snatched the she-kit off the floor, until she decide to sprint out of the training and manage to passed through Scary. Akira begin chased after the feline along with Scary. After coming back up from the training room, Akira and Scary look around when they spotted Silver already half way through the staircase.

 _'How the heck did she get up there? She just a kitten!'_ Akira thought while perusing the necklace snatcher from up the stairs. Not only that, but everything starting to feel wrong. For goodness sake, she chasing a tiny molly for an old necklace! But still, she didn't want to lose something that hold so much memories from long ago.

Once she reach the top the floor, both human and dog saw the kitten at the very end of the hallways. It was strange at first; however, Akira and Scary got the upper hand now.

"End of the line, Silver-" From the she took her first steps, the floor below her made a crack sound as if she step on a glass or something fragile. Akira look down and mouth dropped to see cracks forming on the floor. Not only that, a beam of light appeared under her feet. There was a moment of fear when she felt her foot begin to sink in like stepping on thin ice over a deep lake.

All of this was happening to fast. More glowing lights begin appeared out of nowhere, and sound of cracks grew louder and louder. None of it make sense to her, there is no way this was possible for the floor to break or lights coming out.

It starting to feel like a dream.

Without thinking, she took a step back and a loud shattering noise was made. Suddenly her enter body started to fall backward without tripping over on something. For a moment, she expected to land on the ground but it never came.

She was falling.

From her perspective the ceiling begin grow more distant, her long ponytail begin to flap all around like a flag, and she couldn't help but shout in terror. All around her begin to shrink away and and dark with no sign of ending. The last thing she saw was the feline gazing down at Akira with her brilliant blue eyes, and a gleam from her star-shaped pendant.

 _ **To be continue...**_


	5. Chapter 4: Stranger Things

**Disclaimer: The following story plot, OCs, and head canons belong to Spirit of Writing. Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and other type of media belong to their rightful owner(s).**

 **Please support this story by reviewing, giving good critique, following & faving.**

 **Credits to: Scarlet Ruby Rose, RequiemofKingdomHearts, & CurryFury for their support.**

 **Chapter 4: Strangers Things**

She was falling into the unknown.

Akira screamed to the top of her lungs until all the air inside her was gone, leaving her throat dry like a desert, one that made her screams silent. She began to wonder when she would hit the bottom… if she ever stopped falling.

Her mind raced. Akira thought of the people she grew attached to. Alan, Sorin, Hana. How would they react if she was forever gone? Would they miss her? How would their home town react to her disappearance?  
Maybe she should've gone with them to the sanctuary. That way she wouldn't have ended up in this situation. The more she thought of it, more of her past mistakes started to pop up, one by one, like leaves on a wild river, showing her how cringy her young life was.

 _'Gods, my life is-'_ she began to think, interrupted by something. A warmth touching her skin, a bright light at the bottom of the pit. As it grew brighter and brighter, the light became unbearable, blinding. Akira closed her eyes, and felt... her weight. Swinging through the air, floating, flying away, out of that sickening trance...  
and as a sudden, terrible pain jolted across her back, she fell knocked out to the ground.

 _Some time later..._

"Hey... are you okay?"

"Kiti... what did you-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do!"

A handful of different voices helped to lure Akira out from her unconsciousness. She begrudgingly forced her eyes to open up, and saw two shadowy figures leaning over her.

"Froze, we have to do something." The first person sounded like a girl, gentle but yet strong.

"Well... I believe we can use a simple healing spell, or potion maybe." Another voice sounded a lot like a boy around his mid-teens

Soon, her vision became much clearer, and she was now able to distinguish the two people looking over her. One of them was a boy, who was about sixteen years old with short platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes, also wearing a pair of black glasses; while the other was a fourteen year-old girl with bright orange hair tied into pigtails by peach-colored ribbons, and aquamarine eyes.

The two them were facing each other and talking about something Akira didn't bother to listen.

"What the-"

The moment Akira spoke out loud, the attention of the two teens immediately went towards her, both staring.

"You're awake." The blonde-haired teen was surprised. "Hi, there!"

Both of them stretched out one of their arms for Akira to grab onto, but she didn't take their helpful offer. She pushed herself up with her own strengths. Once she was off her ground, she dusted off whatever dirt was on her.

The older girl started to look around, and found herself in a strange room that didn't look like the upstairs from her house. Instead, the new place looked more like a round chamber with a checker-styled marble floor, white pillars all around them, and a ceiling with a doom-shaped glass roof that revealed an oddly blue sky. Then she looked back at the two teens standing next to each other.

She managed to get a better look at them.  
Akira could tell the young man was two heads taller than the girl with orange hair. They were both wearing casual clothing. The sixteen years old was wearing an unzipped high-collar white jacket, with ice blue stripes that go down on the sleeve, high-collar, and zipper. Underneath was a grey shirt, light blue jeans, white with icy blue strap shoes. While the fourteen year-old girl was wearing a tan short-sleeve jacket, with silver buttons left undone, revealing her peach spaghetti-strapped top that reached to her mid-thigh. Knee-length khaki shorts, rose gold wrist band, brown leather belt with a pouch on the right side, and peach-colored and white laced-shoes.

"Um, who the heck are you guys?" Akira asked, bluntly.

"Mhmm, we got ourselves-" Before he could finish, the platinum-haired teen yelped in pain when the girl hit her elbow against his side.

"Don't mind him, but welcome to our place!" she said, happily. "I'm Lucy, and this is Froze."

"Okay, but can somebody tell me where the heck am I!?"

Both Froze and Lucy remained silent, as if none of them wanted to tell her what was going on. "If you guys don't tell me, I'll-"

"I can tell you..." a familiar voice rang.

Akira's jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes widened in pure shock when she saw a person- no, a creature. An anthropomorphic cat with black ears, bright blue eyes, long plummy tail, and a coat of silver fur that covered her entire body except for her face.  
Her face was peach-skinned, with a small muzzle and a bright pink cat nose. On her forehead there were three bangs pointing out, and a pink gem.  
The humanoid cat was also wearing a strange attire that... kind of resembled a shrine maiden: a white, no-sleeved dress with a red sash wrap around her mid-section, complemented with a short white hooded cloak with red inners. White gloves, brown boots, and a golden ring with a pink crystal orb were the toppings.

"Silver..." Akira could barely pronounce the name from her gaping mouth.

The creature shook her head. "Well, my real name is Kitigin... Kitigin the Kitten. And I am so sorry about what I did to you earlier. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"I'm dreaming... I am totally dreaming..." Akira refused to believe.

"I'm sorry, Akira," Kitigin shaked her head, "but this isn't a dream."

Akira looked at the cartoony, humanoid cat standing a few inches away from her. "Tell me, Kitigin... why did you bring me here, and who are you really?"

Froze suddenly stepped in. "There are some things we can't-"

"No, Froze," Kitigin interrupted. "She deserves to know, and it's my duty as a priestess to compensate her for my own mistake."

"Are you sure, Kitigin?" Lucy asked.

Kitigin simply nodded. After a moment of silence, Kitigin's bright eyes locked onto Akira's dark ones, then took a deep breath.

 _'I can do this,'_ she thought. "Akira, I brought you here because I believe you are the person I'm looking for."

"W-What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"You see, I was given an important job by my master: to find someone to become the next Reaper."

"Reaper?" Akira was shaken.

A different voice, that of a youngling, echoed through the room.

"They're right next to you."

"Shut it, Ren!" Lucy immediately flinched.

Akira glanced over to see Lucy strangely talking to no one, looking at her own shoulder. She just shrugged it off and faced Kitigin once again. Kitigin was already having a hard time giving a proper explanation with all the hubbub around them. Both of the feline's hands, or paws, were intertwined, fingers fiddling.

"Like I was trying to say" Kitigin continued,  
"... Reapers were once the protectors of the land, defending it from powerful creatures, making sure nothing terrible happened to its people."

After giving out the details, she noticed the human girl seemed lost in thought. "Um, did you get that?"

"Um... I think?" Akira rubbed the upper part of her right arm.

"Oh, I guess I'm not a good at explaining things." Kitigin's ears dropped in shame.

"You did your best, Kitty," Lucy comforted.

"Yeah, nya," what appeared to be the squeaky voice from before said out of nowhere.

"Okay, who is that?" Akira began to search the room.

Froze let out a fake cough to grab the girls' attention. "May I recommend to take our new... 'guest'... to the castle library? To show her the Book of Mythos?"

"The Book of... what?" Once again, Akira was befuddled.

"Gods, you're so- ow!"

"Ren, stop talking..." Lucy quietly hushed the mysterious voice. "Yeah, I think that is a great idea," she openly said. "It would make our explanation quite easier."

Akira was just going to ignore Lucy's chatter, but an important memory came back to her.

"Um, where's Scary?" she asked.

"Who's Scary?" Froze raised an eyebrow.

"My family dog."

"Dog!" the voice from before rang. And once again, the orange-haired girl seemed to shush at... no one in particular.

"I have him..." Kitigin slightly raised her right hand.

"Well, where is he, then?" Akira asked, crossing both of her arms.

Kitigin quietly walked toward Akira while simultaneously reaching for something in the back of her hood. Once she was close enough to the human, she pulled something out of her hood.

"Here, Scary..." The cat sheepishly smiled.

Kitigin uncurled her fist, and revealed what was on her palm: a tiny version of Scary. Quietly sitting down, Scary looked happy to see Akira again, since he was wagging his tail like crazy.

"H-how...?!" Akira was too shocked to complete her sentence.

"I used a shrinking spell on him so it was easier to bring him here," Kitigin explain as she placed mini Scary on Akira's hands. "But don't worry, he'll be back to normal in-"

Suddenly, Scary began to glow and burst into sparkles. He rapidly grew very big while on Akira's arms.

Akira yelped in pain when Scary was back to full size on her hands. She immediately fell to her knees, pulled down by Scary's massive proportions. Once she reached the floor, his size crushed her bones.

"Aaaaagh!"

A powerful pain rippled through her hands, making her shout in agony. Shocked, Akira could have sworn they were completely shattered. The black dog was somehow able to tell how and where she was in pain, so he bolted off her, turned back, and began to lick her fingers.

"Oh my goodness! I should have known!" Kitigin quickly knelt in front of the human girl. She gently grabbed Akira's injured hands with her glove-covered ones, and gently lifted them to check for any damage. By using her thumbs, she felt some of the bones inside Akira's hands were almost broken. Bruises spreading all over, glistening with Scary's saliva, looking very purplish with some red.

When she did a little tap, Akira flinched. The human teen glared at her for what she had done.

"It hurts!" she cried out.

"Sorry, Akira." Kitigin apologized. "I can fix it..."

The feline cautiously held Akira's hands and closed her eyes.

"Cure," she murmured.

"Huh?"

Out of nowhere, just when Akira was about to speak, a glowing, pink flower bud appeared over them. Within seconds, it burst into a fully bloom flower, one that let petals and leaves fall down to Akira's hand, disappearing behind her skin, getting absorbed by it. She could feel her hands no longer sore nor pained.

"What's that? White magic?" At this point, the poor human girl was astonished to the point she spit out the first thing she thought of.

"Yeah!" Kitigin cheered.

"Huh, oddly specific, too," Froze commented in low key.

By using the strength in her legs, Kitigin managed to pull both Akira and herself up from the floor. Akira softened her gaze at the creature, hesitant to speak at first. "Thanks... for healing my hand, I guess..."

"You're welcome!" Kitigin replied, happily.

Akira then felt Scary's nuzzle against her right leg, giving his best guilty face. "Don't worry, I'm fine now." She scratched him behind his ear to make guilt melt into a happy look.

"Well, now that that is over," Froze spoke up, "we should go to the library. We'll explain hte details of your situation much better there."

"Fine," Akira agreed.

After her response, Lucy was already standing beside a huge wooden door, easily pulling it with one hand. Akira was kinda surprised for a young girl being able to do it without any help: the door looked so big and heavy, a full grown man would have had to used both hands to open it. The orange-haired youngster waited beside the entrance as Froze lead Akira, Kitigin, and Scary out of the chamber while Lucy closed the door for them. But before the door was fully closed, Akira managed to get a glimpse of a strange mirror way in the back of the room.

"Is that a-" Akira stopped when she felt something attempting to grab her hand, and she quickly retracted before it did. To her surprise, it was Kitigin that stood beside her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I just want to help you get downstairs." Kitigin pointed at the long stairways made from stones.

"I don't need help," Akira quickly responded, following the rest down the long steps.

After traveling downstairs, all of them arrived to another door that Lucy had to open for them again. Akira began to feel something she never felt before... or at least not for a long time. Her curiosity began to build up, she herself wondering what was behind the door.

When the door finally, widely opened, Akira was amazed as she saw a long corridor that seemed to go on endlessly. The walls were painted with an obscure, slightly grayish purple color. Red velvet curtains covered the right side. Some golden chandeliers hung over from the ceiling, revealing with their light ancient chambers doors, a blue gem on top of every single one of them. The hard floor was coated with a checkers pattern, and a long, royal purple carpet covered most of it.

Something about this place made Akira feel like she was in some kind of castle from a fairytale. She took her first steps out the door, intently exploring the place, until she felt a firm grip on her shoulder that stopped her from doing it. She looked back to see it was Lucy who was holding her back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Akira asked.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to get lost."

"How can I get lost in this place?"

"When you get to be here for as long as I have, you'll understand," Lucy replied, vaguely.

Froze lead the group through the long hallways with Lucy beside him, while Akira, Scary, and Kitigin followed from behind. Although she had to keep the pace, Akira still got to admire the place during the walk.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. _'Ugh, what is up with these guys doing that?'_ Akira thought, annoyed. She glanced over to see it was Kitigin on her side. "What do you want now?"

"I've been wondering if you have any allergies, birth defects, or any previous sicknesses as part of your medical history?" Kitigin enquired. "Also, for how long have you been training with that sword? Who taught you to use it? Did you get any injuries that caused severe-"

"Woah, woah. Why do you want to know all these things?"

"Well, you see, I am a priestess..." Kitigin revealed, once again.

"Um, aren't priestesses supposed to be spiritual? Not into medical stuff?"

"Oh, I'm not that type of priestess," Kitigin giggled. "Also... I almost forgot to give you this back." She pulled something out from the pocket of her dress and handed it to Akira.

"My necklace!" Akira grabbed it, slightly glaring at the person who had taken it.

"Sorry. I know, I know," Kitigin said, nervously. "I was so focused on my role, and giving your dog back in the first place... but at least you now have it!" She gave her a quick smile to try and lighten up the mood.

Akira stared at her for a while before silently tying her necklace back where it belonged: around her neck.

 _'I messed up. Again,'_ Kitigin thought, embarrassed.

Turns out: throughout the days, she kept making mistakes. Firstly, she exposed herself in front of Akira. Secondly, she caused nothing but trouble by bringing her here. Lastly, she had forgotten to give back Akira's precious necklace. If only she could go back it time, she thought, then today wouldn't have been that bad. Now she had to deal with its consequences until a good thing, anything, happened.

Lucy noticed something was going on after the silence that followed Kitigin's last words settled in. She slowed down her pace and began to walk along Akira and Kitigin.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the squeaky voice whispered to Lucy's ear.

"I want to help Kitigin and Akira get along with each other," she whispered back.

"Mhmm, that girl is a lost cause already, nya," Ren said.

"Give her some time, Ren. We barely know her, and she has no clue about what's going on."

"Yeah, but she's already acting like-"

"Language..." Lucy growled.

"Sorry, nya." Ren shivered, frightened.

After shutting Ren up, Lucy drew Akira's attention by looking at her.

"What?" Akira asked, bluntly.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to get to know you," Lucy answered.

"Why bother?"

 _'Jeez, she might even be more stubborn than me,'_ Lucy thought. For some bizarre reason, Akira reminded her of a certain person who was also anti-social and cold to others, and even if treated nicely, would not budge.

"Give us a chance, Akira. You'd be surprised if you got to know us," Lucy said, but received a scoff from Akira as her answer.  
"You know... your dog... it hasn't barked for a long time."

"Yeah... so what?"

"Just wondering."

Akira let out a deep sigh. "He's always been like that, ever since he was a puppy. No matter how much we trained him, Scary never barked." Akira explained, slightly glancing at Scary. "Heck, we've been to a lot of vets. They all say his throat is fine, but there's no answer as to why he doesn't make any loud sound."

"Wow," Lucy was surprised. "At least he's a good boy, right?"

"Good, grief..." Ren's voice whispered.

"Yeah."

Kitigin was surprised to see Akira opening up. She herself was a very social feline.

They finally arrived to what seemed to be their door: the biggest Akira had ever seen. The door frames had details with stars, a crescent moon, and the sun. On the top, most of the chamber was a open book-shaped statue.

"Ah, here we are," Froze announced.

By grabbing the golden door handle, he was able to open the door for them to get inside. Akira was the last to enter, and the door behind them closed by itself. Inside the library, there were huge bookcases, containing many types of books, each one of them looking very ancient. Akira continued to feel more wondrous as she followed the group until they reached the end of an aisle. Way in the back, there was a podium with a golden pedestal that contained a very old book, and behind it was a huge glass window cover with a royal blue cover, and golden star curtains.

From where she was standing, Akira could see an old book. It had a leathery black cover with silver linings that contained a six-pointed star with wings spread on it. It also portrayed a golden border, and each corner had four colors gems, varying between red, blue, yellow, and green.

"Is that...?"

"Why, yes, Akira..." Froze nodded, "... it's the Book of Mythos."

He looked at Kitigin, who was standing beside Akira. "And I believe it's your time to shine as a priestess, Kitigin."

"Right!" Kitigin boasted with her newfound confidence.

The toon cat walked up to the podium and grabbed the book from the pedestal. By carefully opening the cover, she began searching through its pages until she found the one she was looking for. ' _Okay, I can do this,'_ Kitigin said to herself.

She turned around, facing everyone from where she was standing, mostly Akira. But just when she was about to speak out loud, the door suddenly burst open. Everybody turned around, and saw someone at the entrance.

"We got a code red down!"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
